


Overpass

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Finger Sucking, Incest probably, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, i dont think i said if they were brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could keep on your sad artist narrative but in all honesty you are sporting such a boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overpass

The paisley curtains are drawn, dimming the room. All you do lately is sit in your bed, horny and hungry and too bored to do anything. Sometimes you let Meenah, a girl who isn’t really your friend, come in and whine at you for a few minutes before you shoo her away, have a wank in the shower, put on some music, and fall asleep to thoughts of instant brain termination.

You feel lonely and you know that it’s your own fault.

Eridan came in today, also lonely, more depressed, bearing cookies. He’s sitting on your bed, watching you. You know he wants attention. That’s the only reason he comes over is so that he’ll get it. His face glows with the computer light, glasses reflecting your dim face.

You close your computer and put it away. Eridan moves to lie next to you, staring at the ceiling.

“I need to move in with you. I need you to buy me some new clothes and some new paints and maybe some new tech.” He says finally. Of course he wants something. Without his whole trying-to-be-a-starving-artist thing, you would be more lonely. You wouldn’t be randomly throwing batches of money at him. He wouldn’t come over asking for them.

“Of course you do.” You sigh and shift on the pillows, sitting up. “Why not get your own apartment? Why not stay in the dorms? And I am not buying you random shit your little brain thinks up.”

“Student loans. No money. And yes you are. You will.” He answers simply, looking up at you and shrugging. You know he’ll find a way to twist your arm but you like to fight. It makes you a little less bored.

“No can do little-monster.” You smirk a little, straight denial makes him angry.

“Please?” He asks, sitting up as well. “Dad’s not gunna give me any money.”

“I can’t give you anything.” You roll your eyes.   
  
“Yes you can. You can give me anything you want.” Eridan takes your hand and you glance at him with a raised eyebrow. Eridan raises the hand and kisses your middle knuckle.

“Cronus.” Well shit. His tone of voice has changed, that little purr rising in his throat. He’s looking at you through his eyelashes as he kisses the next knuckle. “Please?”

“Eridan,” You shift, not uncomfortably. “I am not just going to let you move in here, take over my apartment and my bank account.”

“Yeah you will. I’ll pay you back.” Eridan lifts your hand and puts the tip of your pointer finger in his mouth. He licks the pad of your finger and speaks against it, pulling your middle finger next to it. “You know I’m good at paying you back.”

If only you weren’t so fucking horny. You will let him tease you and then you will give in and give him the apartment and the gifts and your whole life.

Eridan puts his mouth around both your fingers and slides it down, imitating something he’s especially good at. Your eyes slip down to were his other hand is, resting on your thigh, squeezing and moving up. He pulls his mouth away and looks at you with pleading eyes, “Please. Let me move in, let me stay with you.” He moves to straddle your lap, “Let me ride you until you go blind.”

He probably got that from some porn video. Do you care? No. Eridan has a hot mouth and an even hotter body. He’s needy and you are too, so you use each other. Maybe you even love him a little more than you should.

You could keep on your sad artist narrative but in all honesty you are sporting such a boner and you can’t even think with the way that Eridan is moving his hips. Slowly, dragging his body against yours. He knows how to set you afire, thats all you can say.

“Is that a yes?” He asks, undoing the button of your jeans. You watch him, lifting your hips so he can pull your pants down and take your cock out.

Your hands lift haltingly to bring his head down, “Of course it fuckin’ is. But you’re always such a nuisance.” You tell him this as he wraps his mouth around you, your fingers threading through his hair as he sucks you off. He’s busy getting his own pants off but you barely notice. These are the paces and you know them well. His tongue is a flickering match against your frenulum and hiss through your teeth when he changes the pace, dipping deeper.

“You’re basically a prostitute, y’know? Giving me sex so you can get somethin’ material.” You groan as he pops his mouth up and gives you a smoky glare. You pull him up, kissing his neck, sliding your fingers down his back to the edge of his shirt, down to squeeze his ass through his briefs. He moans when you bite him gently, grinding down on your dick. You almost choke and gently push him off.

“Take those off and grab the lube.” You say and he complies, reaching over to your bedside table. He gets tangled trying to take his briefs off and open your drawer for a second, but soon he’s back on your lap, squirting lube onto your fingers for you. You wrap an arm around him and distribute kisses across the top of his chest while you finger him, remembering that you’re just using each other but goddamn does it feel like he wants you for real.

It’s in his body. The way his back arches when the tips of your fingers brush against his prostate. The way his cock bounces when you take them out and line him up. The way his toes curl against your sheets when you ease him down onto your dick. And the way he says your name when he starts riding you.

“O-oh,” He whines, “Cronus, oh god. Cro - yes!”

Your head thunks back against the wall behind your bed and you watch him fucking himself on your cock through half-lidded eyes.

“You’re such an icon, Eridan.” You don’t realize you’ve said it out loud until he’s stopped and is looking at you with a blush on his face. He squirms and picks pace up again, kissing your mouth hard. His tongue is sloppy because he’s too focused on bouncing on your dick and yeah, maybe you will go blind, because it feels fucking amazing.

You surge up against him all of a sudden, feeling knots in your stomach. Your left hand grabs his dick (probably too roughly) and he makes this half-scream in the back of his throat, tightening up and cumming all over your stomach and chest. Your hands and lips and cheeks feel numb and only when he’s slowly pulling himself up and off of you do you realize that you’re done as well.

You get up and clean yourself. Eridan watches you put on new boxers, lying on your bed. He doesn’t get up to go as he usually would when you get back in bed.

“I guess you live here now.”

All he does is wrap his arms around you and you realize that he’s still using you. It’s not for money. It’s not for sex. As he drifts off to sleep with his head on your chest you know you’re more than, and pathetically, okay with it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! Been a while. So heres this thing I started early summer and then forgot about. I'm ready to start writing fanfic again.   
> sorry it isnt that long im still getting into swing  
> Please let me know what you think! <333  
> Also let me know if you would like a sequel...because i have one in mind ;)


End file.
